


Another Truth

by TheMerlinCollective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Belated realizing that this is the second fic for this episode I've posted to this account, Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, Fluff, Gen, Get it?, M/M, Microscopfic, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, as always, as if there was any other kind, but who's counting, ha, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerlinCollective/pseuds/TheMerlinCollective
Summary: "I'm going back to Ealdor," Merlin says. Arthur knew it was coming, of course he did—Merlin was a man of honor, moreso than some of his knights, even—but something in his chest still ached at the words.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mostly implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Another Truth

"I'm going back to Ealdor," Merlin says. Arthur knew it was coming, of course he did—Merlin was a man of honor, moreso than some of his knights, even—but something in his chest still ached at the words. 

"Of course," he says anyway. He can't quite bring himself to face Merlin as he says it.

"It's been an honour serving you," he says then, and Arthur’s blood turns to ice in his veins. He turns his head, meets Merlin’s eyes.

"You'll be coming back." It's not a question because Arthur won't allow it to be. He needs Merlin, needs him in a way he hasn't allowed himself to need anyone in a long time. Merlin makes him a better man, a better prince. One day, Arthur will need Merlin to make him a better king. Merlin is loyal, more than he should be. He wouldn't leave him behind. _Would he_? Or, worse, be killed in Ealdor, leaving Arthur to wonder what happened. He feels sick at the thought.

"Well, she's my mother," Merlin says. The pit in Arthur's stomach feels heavier at the words. "I’ve got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?"

"I'd do exactly the same," Arthur says. And he would. He _knows_ he would.

He brushes Merlin off, after that. Calls him the worst servant he has ever had in that way Merlin knows means the opposite. Merlin smiles, and thanks him, and then he’s gone.

Arthur agonizes over the conversation for the next hour or so. He thinks about Merlin, and he thinks about his father's orders, and a part of him already knows what his decision will be.

He thinks about Merlin asking if he understood. He shouldn't understand, shouldn't know that. He never had his mother. He could imagine, could hope or wish or dream, but he wouldn't ever really _know_. And it hurt to admit it, even to himself, but he wouldn't understand because of his father either. Uther is alive, and he's there, sure, but not really. He has never been there for Arthur. Arthur puts Uther first because he is his king, because of duty. He does not do it because Uther is the person who loves him, who makes him better. Uther is not the person Arthur loves most in this world.

But Arthur still knows. He wasn't lying about that. He doesn't lie to Merlin, not if he can help it. But he was thinking of someone because there is someone who is always there for Arthur, someone who puts him first, someone who makes him want to be better, to be the best version of himself he can be. That's the person he has to look after before anyone else. So he knows. He would do the same for that person.

So when his father, his king, says that Ealdor can receive no assistance from Camelot, Arthur goes anyway. Because that person has to come first. Always.

The smile on Merlin's face when he turns to see him is all the evidence he needs to know he made the right decision. Even though he almost takes his head off with a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :) 
> 
> -Sinner


End file.
